Age
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Umur hanyalah angka. Itulah yang Shikamaru pikirkan saat bertemu dengan Temari./Sorry For Bad Summary T-T di persembahkan untuk semua SHIKATEMA SHIPPER! D RnR plisss:*


Age

Temari & Shikamaru N.

Teenager

Friendship/Romance/family

Age © Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warnings : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dan lain sebagainya merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja

Summary : Umur hanyalah angka. Itulah yang Shikamaru pikirkan saat bertemu dengan Temari./Sorry For Bad Summary T-T di persembahkan untuk semua SHIKATEMA SHIPPER!=D RnR plisss:*

Untuk ke sekian kalinya aku menghela napas berat. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria itu lagi. Maksudku laki-laki seumuran adikku Gaara. Dia tinggi, melebihiku. Tampan? Relative. Tapi dia jenius. Buktinya dia melakukan lebih dari 200 cara untuk membuatku kesal yang kata dia sih 'Mencoba menggapai hati Temari'

Aku memutar bola mata saat ia merangkul pundakku. "Jangan sok kenal, bocah!" gerutuku sambil menepis tangannya. Dia tersetak. "Kau galak sekali," jawabnya. Aku tak menggubrisnya dan lebih baik berlalu.

Aku tengah menunggu bus. Oke, sebelumnya biar aku kenalkan dulu tentangku.

Aku Sabaku Temari. Umurku 24 tahun dan aku bekerja sebagai jurnalis di sebuah perusahaan majalah di Konoha. Aku warga asli Suna. Tapi saat SMA, aku pindah ke Konoha. Di sini aku tinggal bersama kedua adikku, Gaara dan Kankurou. Mengenai pasangan, sebaiknya jangan menanyakan soal itu. Aku masih single-_-

Dan sekarang balik ke cerita. Bus telah datang dan dengan cepat aku masuk dan mencari tempat kosong. Tanpa di duga, laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku memandangnya dan dahiku mengerut. Dia menatapku malas sambil menguap "Apa sih lihat-lihat? Aku memang tampan," katanya. Aku menimpuk kepalanya dengan map yang aku bawa. "Issshh, percaya diri sekali!" bentakku.

Kalian tahu siapa orang ini? Ya, laki-laki berumur lebih muda dariku yang tengah memandangku malas sambil menopang wajahnya. Dia Nara Shikamaru, teman Gaara. Sudah sekitar 7 bulan ini aku sering melihatnya di rumah. Dia bilang untuk membuatku jatuh cinta. Kata-kata macam apa itu? Bahkan dia masih berumur 19 tahun. Dia bocah. Aku tak mungkin menyukainya.

"Kak Temari, kau itu cantik." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku merasakan pipiku panas. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak mendengarnya. Aku memasang headset di kedua telingaku dan aku lihat dia mendecak kesal karena aku tak mendengarnya. Rasakan itu, bocah!

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Kini aku terbebas dari makhluk nanas itu. Untunglah, kantorku lebih dekat dibandingkan sekolahnya. Dan keberuntunganku belum berakhir, aku tak telat masuk kerja. Beberapa rekanku sudah datang aku menyapa mereka satu-satu.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang telah lama ku puja. Akasuna Sasori, atasanku. Dia kakak kelas ku saat SMA. Dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Awalnya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai idola. Aku mengaguminya. Dia begitu cantik, seperti boneka. Mungkin itu yang membuatku suka, entahlah.

Tapi rasa sukaku tergantikan oleh rasa benci. Suatu hari saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA, dia mengajakku kencan. Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat di Konoha. Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan bagiku. Kami bermain dari pagi sampai sore. Dan pada saat kami terdiam memandangi sebuah gaun di sebua toko. Aku melihat kami di kaca. Dia langsung menghadapkanku ke arahnya. Dan bilang, "Kau itu anak kecil, tak pantas dengan aku, aku tidak suka anak kecil," itu kata terkejam yang pernah aku dengar darinya. Dan dari situlah aku mulai membenci orang yang menyukaiku dengan umur yang lebih muda dariku.

Aku menggeleng mencoba membuang jauh-jauh kejadian itu. Aku benci dia. Aku benci Sasori! Dengan cuek, akupun melangkahkan kakiku melewatinya, kulihat dia sempat menatapku. Biarlah, aku tak peduli.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tepat pada pukul 5 sore aku pulang. Tak biasanya memang, karena hari ini ada pesta perayaan ulang tahun Direktur. Aku sengaja tak ikut, aku lelah. Aku ingin berendam dan menenangkan diri dengan aroma terapi di kamar mandiku. Haah~ indahnya hidup ini.

Sebelum mandi, aku mau luluran dulu, setelah itu aku akan maskeran, merendam diri dengan puluhan kelopak mawar merah, meminum green tea, mendengarkan lagu untuk melepaskan penat.

Tapi bayanganku itu menguap tiba-tiba saat aku membuka pintu rumahku dan kudapati adikku bersama temannya yang menyebalkan itu. Si makhkluk nanas.

Aku memandang gaara dengan dahi berkerut. Meminta penjelasan kenapa makhluk ini masih ada di sini? "Dia yang memaksaku, Nee-chan." Ucap gara malas. Dia menopang dagu dengan tangannya dan memperhatikan Shikamaru di depannya.

"hai, Temari," sapa bocah itu tanpa dosa. Aku mendecih. "Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, bocah," jawabku. Aku kesal sekali. Dia hanya menyeringai. "Cinta kan tak kenal umur," jawabnya. Sungguh aku ingin muntah saat itu juga. Aku tak mencintainya!

Kalau aku masih melihat dia saat aku keluar kamar, aku bersumpah tak akan memberi uang jajan pada gaara. Camkan itu!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kesal ke kamarku. Tak ku hiraukan teriakan Shikamaru yang memanggilku.

Melihat ranjangku aku jadi tergiur untuk tergeletak disana. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus melakukan ritual malam jum'at ku haha yaitu mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Biasa, untuk menjaga kekebalan tubuhku. Aku tahu itu tak ada hubungannya, tapi yang penting aku akan berendam.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Aku memejamkan mataku kesal. Anak itu masih ada disini? Jam segini? Oh tuhan! Biarkan aku mati saat ini juga!

Aku mendekati Gaara yang sedang berada di dapur. Gaara menyadari kehadiranku, oke, ralat aura negative ku. Aku memberikan death glare tercantik sepanjang sejarah kepadanya. "Nee-chan, dia membantuku membuatkan PR fisika." Ucap Gaara santai sembari mengambil 2 kaleng minuman soda yang aku yakini itu bukan untukku.

"Kau tak menganggapku ada?" tanyaku dingin. Death glareku masih aktif, ingat itu. Dia memandangku ragu. Apa-apaan adikku ini? "aku ragu." Jawabnya innocent. Andai saja disini ada regaji. Aku yakin kepalanya yang indah itu sudah terlempar entah kemana.

Oke, aku belum menyerah. "K-Kankurou?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Kalian juga pasti tahu kenapa aku ragu. Kankurou sedikit…

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang. Aku menoleh. Itu Kankurou, adikku. "Gaara, tamu mu menunggu." Aku menatap tajam gaara. Mengisyaratkannya untuk mengusir makhluk nanas itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, mengambil remote dan mencari acara menarik di televise. Hah lagi lagi gossip. Apakah tak ada yang lebih menarik dari gossip?

"Tai Temari," aku menggeram kesal, makhluk nanas itu tengah merangkul pundakku sok kenal. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku." Ucapku dingin dengan masih terpokus pada televise. "Seperti biasa, kau galak," jawabnya dengan kekehan. "Aku hitung sampai tiga." Ujarku lagi. Dan itu tak berhasil! Membuatku menoleh tajam.

CUP

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat bibirku dengan TAK SENGAJA nya bersentuhan dengan bibir makhluk nanas itu! "AAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!" teriakku sambil mendorong dadanya. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aisshhh!" aku mengelap bibirku dengan telapak tanganku kasar. Itu ciuman pertamaku!

"Kau manis kalau pipimu merah, temari," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Aku memberikan death glareku. "Wah wah aura aslinya keluar deh," aku mengeraskan rahangku."Jangan dekati aku lagi!" teriakku.

"Nee-chan kenapa sih?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga. Aku menujuk makhluk nanas itu dengan daguku dan gaara sepertnya mengerti. Dia terlihat meghela napas.

"Shikamaru, mending kita kerjakan pr kita, ayo," makhluk aneh itu malah mendekatiku dan merangkulku kembali. Dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya. Itu menjijikan!

"aku sudah mengerjakannya, bukannya kau bilang setelah aku mengerjakannya aku bisa berduaan dengan Temari?" Kata-kata itu membuatku tercengang. _What the…_

Aku memandang gaara tajam. Tega-teganya dia mengorbankanku demi sebuah PR fisika?! _Hell!_

"Dia bohong, nee-chan," ujar Gaara. Aku tak mempercayainya. "Aku tak percaya! Kau adik jahat, Gaara!" ucapku lalu pergi ke kamarku dengan menghentakkan kakiku. Terakhir kulihat ke ruang keluarga, shikamaru tengah memegang perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Awas saja kalau besok dia kesini!

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

"Kau tidak mengerti ucapanku?! Hah! Jurnalis macam apa kau?!" kata kata itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Cobaan hidup memang sering melanda siapa saja dan kapan saja. Aku nyaris dipecat karena salah memberikan berita. Untung saja Konan-sama masih baik hati untuk tidak memecatku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

'BRAAAKKK'

"Aduduh, panas!" teriakku saat aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang di kantin. Aku mengelap bajuku yang basah karena kopi panas yang barusan tumpah di perutku. "G-gomen Temari-san, saya tidak sengaja," aku memandang Hinata, rekan kerjaku. Aku mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"aissshhh aku merasa sangat sial!" gerutuku di kamar mandi. Bagaimana bisa aku tak berpikiran seperti itu? Aku ketinggalan bus dan aku berjalan kaki ke kantor. Di kantor aku nyaris di pecat. Saat akan makan siang Hinata—dengan tak sengaja—menumpahkan kopi panas ke bajuku. Dan sekarang.. tissue di kamar mandi habis! WTH!

"Kau kenapa temari?" seseorang menepuk pundakku dan aku menoleh. "Aku sangat tak baik." Jawabku ketus. Oh maaf Tenten, bukannya aku sedang kesal padamu. Keadaan yang membuatku begini. "ehmm ya, I see. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyanya baik-baik. Tapi aku masih mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Semua berjalan dengan buruk. Tak seperti yang aku harapkan di hari yang specialku ini," ucapku sedikit menahan amarah. Aku berulah tahun hari ini dan hari ini berjalan sial. Siapa yang tak kesal jika hari specialnya di penuhi dengan kesialan?

"ohh temari, mungkin itu hanya sugestimu. Tak ada hari sial di dunia ini," jawabnya. Aku masih mengherucutkan bibirku. "Nyatanya hari sial itu terjadi saat ini," kataku sambil terus menghilangkan noda di bajuku dengan tissue basah yang aku temukan di tas.

"tak ada, temari," jawabnya. Keras kepala sekali gadis ini. "ada, Tenten!" ujarku sedikit membentak. Oh aku tak tahu sekarang siapa yang keras kepala. "tak ad—"

'Kruyuuukkk'

Kami berdua terdiam dan sedetik kemudian saling menoleh. Suara perutku. Tenten menahan tawa. "Ahh! Sudahlah aku lapar," geramku. Lapar membuatku emosi. "Yasudah, ayo makan bersama." Tenten menggandengku menuju cafeteria.

Dan… apa kesialan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Aku melihat Sasori tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang wanita berambut pink. _Hell_! Sial sial sial! Itu membuatku kenyang!

"Lho? Kenapa tidak makan?" Tenten berhasil membuatku beralih pandang. "aku kenyang." Jawabku lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Berusaha mencari pemandangan yang lebih menarik daripada laki-laki jahanam itu.

"kenyang karena makan ati melihat sasori bersama pacar barunya," seseorang membuatku terbelalak. Itu Kiba. Rekanku kerjaku. "apaan sih kiba?!" bentakku. Dan dia menatapku ngeri. "mulai deh galaknya, aku kan Cuma bercanda," jawab kiba enteng lalu memakan makan siang nya.

"ohh, pantas saja." Aku memberikan death glare pada Tenten. Sumpah! Akhir-akhir ini aku sering marah-marah. Harap maklum, PMS.

"Katanya mau move on." Lanjut kiba. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku terbelalak. Mereka berdua menatapku. "Kau bilang pada semua orang, Temari." Jawab mereka. Eh? Iyakah?

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

TIN TIN!

Tawa kami—aku, Tenten, dan Kiba—terhenti saat mendengar sebuah klankson mobil yang berhenti tepat di samping kami. Kami menoleh kearah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah itu. Mobil siapa? Bagus sekali.

"Hai, Temari," dan kesialan itu tersambung sampai sore, itu shikamaru! Dengan..mobil mewahnya. Aku tak pernah melihat mobil itu kalau dia ke rumahku. Apa mobil baru? Apa maksud dia ingin memamerkan mobil barunya padaku? Aku tak akan tergoda!

"Siapa dia?" Tanya kiba padaku. "aku juga tak mengenalnya," jawabku cuek. "tapi dia mengenalmu, Temari." Kata tenten. Dasar nanas sialan! Kenapa dia selalu muncul disaat yang tak tepat?

"Aku menjemputmu," kini makhluk nanas itu sudah berada di hadapanku. Dia melangkah dan berhasil memelukku. Membuatku terpaku dan terdiam. "Wahh rupanya Temari benar-benar muve on." Ucap Kiba membuatku tersadar lalu mendorong shikamaru menjauh. "Mau apa sih?" tanyaku kesal.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, ayo," tanpa meminta persetujuanku dia menarikku dan memasukkanku ke mobilnya. Kulihat Kiba dan Tenten menganga. Haduh! Harusnya mereka menarikku dan melaporkan makhluk yang berada di sampingku ini ke polisi. Dia telah menculikku.

"Mau apa sih?" tanyaku kecut. "Bagaimana harimu? Berjalan lancar?" Tanyanya yang kini telah melajukan mobil. Akau tertawa miris. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Temari-nee, kau tau hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya. "Hari sial." Jawabku sembari memandang ke samping. Aku muak melihatnya.

"hah? Kenapa begitu? Ini kan hari ulangtahunmu," jawabnya. Aku tertegun. Dia… kenapa bisa tahu? Aku menoleh dan menatapnya intens.

"23 Agustus, _Otanjoubi Omedetou_." Katanya berhasil membuatku menutup bibirku yang menganga lebar. Dia tahu ulang tahunku! Bahkan dia orang yang pertama mengucapkannya. Adik-adikku tercinta kemana? "errr A-arigatou" kataku. Lebih tepatnya bisikku. Aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkannya.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

CKITTT

Aku sedikit terkaget saat bocah ini menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran. Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Pasar malam?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya. Untuk apa dia membawaku ke pasar malam? Kencan? Huh! Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah kencan dengan anak kecil.

Dia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Sok romantic, dasar bocah. "Mau apa sih kesini?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk pipiku. Malas. "Ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu," katanya riang. Aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa? ayo, kak temari." Dia menarikku. Dan anehnya aku hanya diam. Hah biarlah, aku juga butuh refreshing atas kesialan hari ini. Mari menikmati malam ini dengan indah.

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah permainan yang aku tak tahu apa namanya. Memasukkan gelang pada botol. Dia begitu senang melakukannya. Kata Gaara dia pribadi yang pemalas. Tapi mana? Bahkan dia selalu senyum dengan lebar.

"Ayo! Masukan!" teriakku. Dia masih mencoba memasukkan beberapa gelang lagi. "ah! Kau payah, bocah! Sini biar aku yang masukkan." Kataku merebut dua gelang di tangannya. Dan..

"Ahahah! Mana? Kau lebih payah dariku, kak." Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku menyikut perutnya dan kuberikan gelang satunya.

"Kak, kalau aku memasukkan gelang ini pada botol. Kau mau kan memenuhi permintaanku?" tanyanya penuh harap. Aku berpikir sejenak. Lagi pula Cuma satu gelang. Jaraknya juga jauh. Dia pasti tak berhasil. "Siapa takut," kataku masih dengan gaya cool.

"baiklah, perhatikan baik-baik." Katanya. Mataku menyipit. Jangan, jangan sampai, jangan sampai dia menang. Dan..

"Arghh!" dia meringis kesal. Aku tertawa keras. "Hahah kau kalah bocah!" kataku. Aku bisa mengerjainya kalau begini. Kkkkk

"Maaf tuan, nona, mala mini kami berikan bonus satu gelang untuk setiap pemain." What? Aku terbelalak. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke shikamaru. Dia menatapku dengan seringainya.

"isshh. Lakukan sesukamu." Kataku kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. "lho? Kak Temari? Kakak mau kemana? Oi! Ini belum dapat!" ta ku hiraukan teriakannya. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Angin malam ini begitu sejuk. Aku memandang pemandangan dari bukit yang tak jauh dari pasar malam. Orang-orang terlihat seperti semut dari sini. 'slurpp' sekali lagi aku serudup sake kaleng yang tadi aku beli. Semuanya terasa indah dari atas sini.

"Aku mencari kemana-mana." Sebuah kalmat membuatku menoleh. Itu shikamaru. Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah putus asa membuatnya menjauhiku. Tetap saja sampai sekarang dia masih mengikutiku. "Aku disini dari tadi." Jawabku cuek.

"ini, untukmu." Sebuah benda membuat mataku beralih pandang. Boneka dolphin. Kenapa dia tahu sekali kesukaanku? Aku menerimanya. Dia tak buruk juga.

"oh iya, kau belum memenuhi permintaanku." Katanya. Ternyata dia masih mengingatnya. "kau mau apa?" tanyaku masih terpokus pada boneka dolphin pemberiannya.

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku ada." Katanya. Aku tertegun. Dia.. benar benar serius. Aku menoleh dan dia sedang menatapku nanar.

"Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu jawabannya, mungkin saja seperti pria kebanyakan yang hanya melihat dari paras atau body. Siapa tahu bocah berumur 19 tahun ini juga kan?

"semua yang ada pada dirimu membuatku jatuh cinta." Aku mendengar nada serius dari kalimat barusan. "salah satunya?" tanyaku. Aku masih belum terima begitu saja. Aku belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Death glaremu." Katanya. Aku yang hendak meminum sake ku langsung memandangnya tajam. "Itu membuatku jatuh cinta, kak" katanya sambil terkekeh. Orang aneh.

'slurpp' aku menyerudup sake ku lagi. Dua detik kemudian aku memandang lurus padanya. Dan dia membalas tatapannku. Samar-sama ku dengar suara pengumuman kembang api akan segera di nyalakan. Kami masih bertatapan satu sama lain.

Dan saat kembang api pertama itu menyala di atas langit konoha ini, bibir kami sudah menempel tak berjarak. Aku tak menolak. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku. Mungkin ini yang diinginkan bocah di hadapanku ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia tak akan meminta yang lain, hatiku mungkin.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya. Dan aku menatapnya. "kau 19 dan aku 25." Kataku penuh penekanan. Alisnya saling bertautan. "Umur hanya angka, Temari." Katanya. Aku tertegun. Ya, benar, umur hanya angka. Aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku benci anak kecil." Kataku dingin sembai meminum sake terakhirku. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Jangan temui aku lagi," kataku selanjutnya. Aku tahu aku egois. Aku hanya tak ingin mengingat kenangan pahit yang dulu pernah terjadi antara aku dan Sasori.

Maaf, shikamaru.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

"Pagi Nee-chan." Aku menguap sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kankurou yang menyapaku pertama kali. "Mana Gaara?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu. Aku memandang sekitar. Biasanya hari minggu ini bocah nanas itu sudah tersenyum lebar dan memperhatikanku masak. Tapi sekarang tak ada. Tumben.

Detik berikutnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa tadi malam aku mengusirnya dalam kehidupanku. Apa dia benar-benar pergi? Kenapa aku merasa menyesal? Ah biarkan saja. Ini yang aku harapkan dari lama.

"Oh iya, nee-chan. _Otanjoubi omedetou. _Maaf baru mengucapkannya. Aku tahu aku adik yang jahat, ya telat sehari tak apalah." Katanya. Aku tersenyum dan mendekati dia sambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng.

"Arigatou, Kankurou." Kataku. "soal hadiah, aku telah menyiapkannya, tunggu nanti ya," aku mengangguk. Ternyata dia lupa. Untunglah.

"Oh iya, nee-chan. Kenapa aku tak melihat teman gaara ya? Dia tak kemari?" aku menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu," jawabku tak peduli. "Aku akan pulang larut. Jadi jaga rumah baik-baik." Ucapku lalu berlalu ke kamarku.

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Sudah dua minggu aku tak melihat bocah nanas itu ke rumahku. Biasanya setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya di ruang keluarga bersama Gaara. Ini aneh. Aku mulai merasa kosong. Aku merasa kesepian. Tak ada lagi rangkulan di bahu. Tak ada lagi rambut nanas. Tak ada lagi godaan di pagi hari. Tak ada lagi shikamaru.

Aku perna bertanya pada Gaara dan dia jawab dia tak tahu. Apa mungkin shikamaru benar-benar pergi? Dari kehidupanku? Oh tuhan! Kenapa ini aneh! Aku tak menyukainya. Eh siapa yang bilang aku suka dia? Argh!

"oi! Jambret!" teriakku saat seseorang menjambret tasku. Dengan kecepatan penuh aku mengejarnya. "Jambret!" dan sialnya tak ada seorangpun disini. Hanya ada aku dan jalan jalan gang yang sepi dan suram. Aku baru pulang kerja.

Tiba-tiba jambret itu berhenti di sebuah gang buntu. Aku pun ikut berhenti dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Sialan! Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih berhentinya?

"Kembalikan tasku!" kataku dingin penuh penekanan. Kulihat dia menyeringai. Aku memandangnya waswas sedetik kemudian aku sudah di lingkari oleh 5 orang pemuda dengan baju dan wajah menyeramkan.

"M-mau apa k-kalian?" tanyaku takut. Aku memasang kuda-kuda karate yang pernah aku pelajari selagi sekolah dasar. Aku tahu kuda-kuda ku saat ini aneh. Tapi ya masa bodo, yang penting kuda-kuda.

"Nona manis mau kemana malam-malam? Mencari teman?" ucap seorang pria berambut perak sambil mencolek bahuku. Sialan! Aku bukan sabun yang bisa di colek-colek bodoh! "D-diam kau!" dengan kasar aku menepis tangannya.

"Wahwah galak nih," kata pria berambut kuning panjang. "Kita bisa jadi temanmu mala mini, kok." Lanjutnya. Dia kira aku ini wanita murahan apa? Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambut sok indahnya. "Aku bukan wanita murahan!" teriakku.

"Lalu kenapa disini?" tanyanya lagi. "Sudahlah, deidara, kita hanya perlu menikmati ini." Ucap pria yang tadi menjambret tasku. "J-jangan bergerak!" teriakku. Aku masih tetap memasang kuda-kudaku. Bersiap menimpuk siapa diantara mereka yang maju selangkahpun.

Dan mereka hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendekat padaku. "SHIKAMARU!"

**-****ɛ****- Age -****ɜ****-**

Pukpuk

Blur. Itulah yang pertama kali aku lihat. Cat berarna putih dan.. Gaara.

"Nee-chan? Bangun," aku mengerjap lalu memgang pelipisku yang sedikit pening. "Gaara? Aku dimana?" tanyaku masih lemas. Aku kenapa? tadi itu.. kejadian itu.. kenapa tiba-tiba jadi hitam?

"Kau hampir di cabuli, nee-chan," aku sedikit membelalak. Iya, aku mengingat saat 5 orang menarikku. "Tapi untungnya shikamaru menyelamatkanmu," lanjut gaara. Aku menoleh dengan cepat. "Shikamaru? Dimana dia?" tanyaku. Sungguh orang yang dua minggu absen di hidupku itu kembali!

"di bawah, sedang mengobati lukanya." Dengan cepat aku berlari kebawah. Tak kupedulikan rasa sakit pada sudut bibir dan pelipisku. Dan benar, orang itu ada di bawah bersama kankurou.

"S-shikamaru?" lirihku. Mereka menoleh dan kulihat wajah shikamaru babak belur. Tuhan! Dia begini karena melindungiku! Dengan cepat aku mendekatinya. "Kau taka pa? apa ada luka yang lain? Biar aku kompres ya.." kataku cepat tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Aneh, wajah dan lengannya biru biru dan dia masih sempat tersenyum?

"Aku tak apa-apa, kak." Katanya dan aku menghela napas lega. Hening beberapa saat dan kankurou yang mungkin mengerti pun beranjak meninggalkan kita berdua.

"K-kenapa kau bisa ada disana?" tanyaku. Sedikit berbisik. Kudengar dia tertawa. "Haha, kau itu seperti alien yang mempuanyai radar, kak Temari. Aku bisa merasakan sinyal negative saat terjadi hal buruk padamu." Katanya. Jujur, aku merasa terhina sekaligus tersanjung. "Aku serius," kataku lagi.

"Ya, aku serius." Katanya. Ish anak ini!

"Kenapa kau melndungiku?" tanyaku lagi. "kau tahu jawabannya, kak." Katanya lagi. Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya langsung. Agar aku bisa menjawabnya juga. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya. Sumpah! Ini diluar kendali. Bukan aku yang mau memeluknya, tapi hatiku yang menyuruhnya. Dan tanpa di perintah, aku menangis di bahu kokohnya.

"Kak, kenapa? apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya panic. Aku menggeleng di bahunya. "Aku hanya..merasa aku senang. Aku merasa aku penuh. Aku merasa tak kesepian." Kataku pada akhirnya. Itu kejujuran, ingat.

Dia tak menjawab. "Maaf.." kataku lagi. Masih dengan suara parau. "Kau tak salah," jawabnya sambil mengelus punggungku. Betapa dewasa bocah ini.

Setelah beberapa saat aku menangis, aku kembali tenang. Kini aku sudah duduk biasa. Sedikit merapatkan jarak dengannya. Hening. Tak ada satu suarapun.

"Waktu itu, kenapa kau absen?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "aku tak pernah bolos sekolah," jawabnya, bukan itu maksudku bodoh!

"err maksudku, 2 minggu yang lalu kau kemana?" aku melirik dengan ekor mataku. Dia menahan senyum. Apa kata-kataku lucu? "Haha kau merindukanku ya?" tanyanya. Ihh aku seirus padahal—"

"kau kan menyuruhku tak menemuimu." Jawabny serius. Hft itu membuatku merasa bersalah. "Tapi itu kan bercanda," kataku jujur. "Benarkah?" aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu maaf, saking sayangnya jadi melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan. Hehe" anak ini kadang polos kadang dewasa. Apa dia punya dua kepribadian?

Aku masih diam. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Dan tanpa aku prediksi, dia berlutut di hadapanku. Aku mengerutkan alis, bingung. Mau apa bocah ini?

"Aku tidak ingin membandingkan diri dengan Sasori. Aku hanya ingin kau melupaka dia." Aku memandangnya dalam. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, aku ingin menjagamu.." lirihnya. Aku menelan ludah. "Teman bisa menjaga teman," jawabku dan dia menggeleg kecil. "Aku tak ingin menjadi teman," katanya lagi dan dia mendekat kepadaku.

CUP

Kecupan itu membuatku terdiam. Kami masih saling pandang. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus," kataku sambil menahan tangis. Aku baru menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar serius padaku. Anak ini memang kadang menyebalkan, tapi apalah arti semua itu, aku mencintainya juga.

FIN

_**Akhirnya selesai. Mohon maaf atas ketidak puasan hadirin sekalian untuk fanfiction saya. Cuma ini yang bisa saya kasih. Ini buatnya malem jam 10:44 dan sembunyi-sembunyi karena kalo sampe ketahuan mama aku bisa di marahin T-T besok harus ke kondangan dan baju belom di setrika! Huaaaa! Apa hubungannya? ._.a**_

_**Yang terakhir. Mohon Review!=D saya menerima berbagai macam review, dari kritik sampe saran yang sifatnya membangun. Tapi Cuma satu yang ga bisa masuk, BASHING. Dilarang yaaaa=D**_


End file.
